Relato de un Taxista
by Ale W
Summary: Al ser un taxista podía observar toda clase de personas que entraban y salían de su auto; pero jamás había visto tanta belleza en un frágil cuerpo que con su tez blanquecina pudo cautivarlo en un par de segundos.
1. Relato de un Taxista

**Disclaimer:** Naruto NO me pertenece.

**Relato de un taxista**

Se acomodó en el auto, dejando que sus pies se estiraran hasta tocar las palancas que mueven al coche y se recargó en el asiento; ya cómodo y establecido abrochó su cinturón y movió un poco el espejo retrovisor, acomodándolo de tal manera que fuera positivo para su visión a la hora de conducir.

Introdujo la llave y arrancó el motor comenzando a manejar por las estrechas calles de la abarrotada ciudad de Nueva York.

Era un taxista independiente, ya que era joven. En las empresas de taxis no aceptaban su edad por lo que decidió ser un taxista solitario hasta que cumpliera la edad requisita para entrar a una compañía bien establecida.

Con el paso del tiempo, notó las cosas positivas que traía consigo el hecho de ser independiente: no estaba al mando de una odiosa voz de una mujer aburrida, haciéndole viajar a casas para recoger gente. Por supuesto, se hizo más ágil; iba por la calle buscando gente que levantara si quiera un ángulo su brazo para pedir un taxi, entonces era cuando reaccionaba y se estacionaba gentilmente para que la gente tomara confianza.

Manejaba con cuidado por la famosa "Gran Manzana", observando las aceras y analizando a las personas. Entonces fue cuando divisó una jovencita, más o menos de su edad, con un bellísimo y finísimo vestido color azul rey y una chaqueta negra, de tez blanquecina que alzaba la mano sutilmente para tomar un taxi.

Sin pensarlo, condujo desde un extremo hasta el otro para poder llevarla hacia donde quisiera.

La chica entró al auto con un poco de desconfianza, a lo que le decepcionó, por alguna razón comenzaba a preocuparle mucho lo que ella pudiera pensar sobre su persona y su auto, y no tanto en el tono soberbio, simplemente le preocupaba.

—Buenas tardes —saludó contento divisándola desde el espejo retrovisor para encontrarse con unos ojos grisáceos hermosos. Tardó un poco en reaccionar para luego comenzar a reír disimuladamente, rascándose la nuca. Ella se sonrojó al verlo por el mismo espejo, encontrándose las miradas.

—Buenas… tardes —tartamudeó para luego bajar la vista la chica.

—¿A dónde se dirige? —preguntó el taxista con amabilidad.

—Por-por favor a la Avenida Madison, yo le diré dónde parar —pidió en un susurro lo suficientemente audible para que pudiera escucharla. Escondió una mueca de disgusto, quedaba bastante lejos desde donde estaban.

Arrancó con amabilidad para no espantarla, tenía un aspecto demasiado frágil, comenzándole a alterar; no quería que sus finas facciones se vieran afectadas por algún cambio brusco al cambiar las velocidades, por lo que iba un poco lento en comparación a como él solía manejar.

Muchas veces intentó comenzar una charla, tan siquiera simpatizarle un poco, pero se veía abruptamente nervioso al verla por el espejo retrovisor y observar su vista perdida entre los carteles vistosos de la ciudad… Aunque no pareciera que viese los carteles con interés sino más bien con un poco de nerviosismo ya que jugaba con sus dedos sin descansar y mordía su fino labio un par de veces, volteando disimuladamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que simplemente era encantador.

Rió con disimulo haciendo que sus facciones se volvieran estrechas, llamando la atención de la joven que de inmediato desvió su mirada sonrojándose.

—Hay muchos carteles, ¿no? —comentó mientras posicionaba sus manos en el volante. Si se ponía a analizarlo, era una de los comentarios más idiotas que jamás había hecho en su corta vida. Aunque para su sorpresa, a la chica pareció darle ternura.

—Vaya-vaya que sí… —respondió sonriendo para luego sacar de su bolsa una pequeña cartera.

Inmediatamente se sorprendió entrando a la avenida donde ella le había indicado. Sintió sus manos temblar, el camino se le hizo muy corto haciéndole sentir dolor por el simple hecho de que en unos minutos se estacionaría donde ella quisiera y la dejaría ir, como un ave que jamás en su vida volvería a ver.

Fue entonces cuando frenó un poco y comenzó a ir más lento, degustándose de un hermoso aroma que ella misma desprendía, un olor dulce pero no empalagoso; le observó todo el tiempo por el espejo, memorizando su rostro y sus facciones, no queriéndola jamás dejar, no queriéndola jamás olvidar.

—Para aquí… por favor —pidió cariñosamente. Obedeció a regañadientes estacionándose donde encontró lugar —. ¿Cuánto es?

—Eh… —miró rápidamente su taxímetro y observó los números—, son… Veinticinco dólares —dijo un poco apenado por tener que cobrarle tanto.

Ella sonrió y le dio el respectivo dinero en las manos, rozándolas por una fracción de segundo.

—Muchas gracias —dijo ella apenada para después cerrar la puerta del coche y encaminarse hacia su destino.

Se quedó varado, viendo cómo caminaba. Jamás en sus seis años conduciendo como taxista, se había encontrado con una joven tan linda, que pudiera hacerlo sentir millones de emociones en 15 minutos de viaje.

Suspiró y emprendió su viaje en busca de nuevos pasajeros, no sin olvidar aquellos ojos grisáceos que le hacían sonreír.

_**Continuará...**_

**Bien, algunos se preguntarán, ¿qué jodidos acabo de leer? Bueno es algo un poco innusual; casi nunca ven a Naruto como taxista ¿o sí? Bueno esto fue para un concurso, así que espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dudas, sugerencias y assddf sería feliz si me dejan un comentario YAY! **

**Saludos **


	2. Relato de una Doncella

**Disclaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece

**Relato de un Taxista**

Salió de su apartamento un poco apresurada y llevando en mano algunas carpetas. El vestido que llevaba se le ondeaba cada vez que aceleraba el paso y el viento jugueteaba vehemente con la fina seda. Tendría que ir rápidamente a la oficina de su padre para entregar sus últimas investigaciones antes de dirigirse a su despacho para seguir trabajando.

Se alejó del elevador y con la voz entre cortada dio un pésimo saludo al mayordomo que le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, ya estaba acostumbrado.

Como jamás quiso aprender a manejar y tampoco le gustaba regodearse mientras que otro mayordomo le abriera la puerta de una lujosa limusina, prefería tomar los vehículos que toda la gente usaba: los taxis. Claro que para su padre era otra marca de lo deshonrosa que podría resultar su actitud.

Con un poco de miedo se encaminó a la orilla de la acera y vislumbró el primer taxi que se pareció en su campo visual, levantó su delgada mano y lo llamó. El conductor era robusto, casi no tenía cabello y tenía la papada más grande que jamás había visto en su vida. Se reprimió mentalmente por estar pensando, más bien, criticando a los demás y se subió con mucha desconfianza al auto mientras le daba la dirección de su próximo destino.

El camino fue muy desagradable, ya se había acostumbrado a toparse con uno que otro taxista maleducado y pésimo conductor, pero aún así jamás reclamaba. Cuando llegó al ostentoso edificio de la oficina de su padre, en la famosa "Gran Manzana", salió del auto un poco nerviosa y pagó dándole las gracias. Así, se encaminó al despacho de su padre.

Veinte minutos después salió por la hermosa puerta giratoria y se puso la chaqueta negra que había ordenado su padre cuando la vio _descubierta _en tiempos de invierno.

Se abrió paso entre la gente para poder acercarse a la calle y vio cuántos tas se aglomeraban en las banquetas; cientos de autos amarillos estaban a disposición de ella, pero tímida buscó con la mirada algún taxi de buen aspecto, sólo para sentirse más segura estando en él.

Vislumbró uno de buen aspecto y volvió a levantar su mano, llamándolo. Cuando el auto se aproximó a ella, el corazón le dio un vuelco junto con el estómago durante unos segundos.

El conductor era un apuesto muchacho, más o menos de su edad de cabellera rubia y unos preciosos ojos azules que le sonreía cuando pudo hacer contacto visual con ella. Quiso decirle que arrancara, que tomaría otro taxi, pero la boca nunca se abrió ni para emitir un gruñido.

Se metió al auto con las piernas temblándole, no podía dejar de observarlo, se sintió desvergonzada viéndolo anonada mientras cerraba estrepitosamente la puerta del carro.

—Buenas tardes —saludó el conductor observándola desde el espejo retrovisor con la sonrisa más amable y hermosa que jamás había visto en su vida. Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, ella no pudo decir nada cuando vio que el muchacho se rascaba la nuca mientras se reía. Percibió cómo la sangre galopaba hasta su rostro sintiendo como si se le fuera a incendiar dentro de poco tiempo.

—Buenas… tardes —tartamudeó para luego bajar la vista muy apenada.

—¿A dónde se dirige? —De pronto se le había olvidado a dónde se dirigía, tuvo que concentrarse para no volver a sorprenderse observándole como una boba.

—Por-por favor a la Avenida Madison, yo le diré dónde parar —pidió en un lamentable susurro.

Comenzó la travesía mientras ella jugueteaba furiosamente con la tela de su chaqueta, la alaba y la arrugaba entre sus blanquecinas manos para luego juntarlas y entretenerse con sus dedos. Iba tan nerviosa que se estaba mordiendo el labio más fuerte de lo que ella quería, causándole unos pequeños sangrados internos. Pretendía parecer que veía los carteles de publicidad, pero sus grisáceos ojos se sorprendían viéndole el hombro, el nacimiento del cabello, sus orejas y su pómulo, que era básicamente lo que podía observar. Sentía que el calor en sus mejillas pronto iba a tornarse en fuego letal que haría incendiar el auto.

—Hay muchos carteles, ¿no? —dijo de repente, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Vio su expresión que denotaba frustración, pero le dio mucha ternura su comentario.

—Vaya-vaya que sí…—Se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llegar a su destino así que aduras penas sacó una cartera para sacar algunos billetes.

Sintió cómo el auto comenzaba a alentar su paso, así para que cuando ella le dijera en dónde parar no pisara el freno con prisas. El corazón le volvió a latir desmesuradamente cuando vio su oficina aproximarse, no quería salir del auto, no quería despegarse de él. Quería seguir en ese taxi el resto de su vida, aunque no supiera quién era, aunque no fuera apropiado, quería observarlo y perderse en sus ojos. Pero sabía que no podía, que jamás lo volvería a ver.

—Para aquí… por favor —pidió con cariño, pero por dentro se moría. El auto paró por completo.— ¿Cuánto es?

—Eh…—miró con detenimiento el taxímetro—, son… Veinticinco dólares —indicó con un tono de voz que no pudo descifrar.

Temblorosa, se contuvo y sacó el dinero de la cartera y le acercó el efectivo a sus manos, rozándose por una fracción de segundos, electrizándole la espina dorsal. Le sonrió muy apenada.

—Muchas gracias —dijo mientras a duras penas se bajaba del auto y se armaba de valor para sostenerse en las piernas, que las sentía como de gelatina, con el corazón bombeando sangre a toda prisa se encaminó hasta la acera. Quiso regresar y gritarle su nombre y pedirle que se quedara, pero no lo hizo.

En cambio, dio media vuelta y observó cómo el auto se alejaba con lentitud, junto con aquel conductor que le había robado el corazón.

_**Continuará...**_

**Hola, chicos (: Bueno, viendo la buena acogida que le dieron a mi One-shot, y las peticiones porque hiciera una continuación, bueno, les hice caso y aquí tienen la perspectiva de Hinata en la situación. Pero, no se queda así, habrá un encuentro, por eso lo del 'continuará'. ¿Vieron qué poder tuvieron en mi? **

**Espero que les haya agradado, esta parte. La próxima seré imparcial y relataré algo lindo, se los aseguro. **

**Gracias por sus buenos comentarios, me dieron mucha fuerza y mi musa comienza a aparecer de nuevo. **

**Saludos y recuerden dejar un review, me harían muy feliz. **

**Pd: No gané el primer lugar, pero sí el tercero ;) **


	3. Encuentro

**Disclaimer:** Naruto NO me pertenece.

**Relato de un Taxista **

**Encuentro**

Parecía ser un día común y corriente en la abarrotada ciudad de Nueva York: la gente paseaba o se apuraba para ir al trabajo, muchas de las veces la gente prefería ir a pie ya que el tráfico masivo que abarcaba la ciudad era bastante sofocante y mucho más para quien tuviera su auto y se aventuraba en llegar a tiempo en él; si no existía un estacionamiento cerca de su trabajo era casi imposible encontrar un lugar decente para dejar el carro.

Era por eso que mucha gente tomaba el medio de transporte más colorido y más convencional: los taxis.

Para la joven Hinata, que a pesar de tener un fondo económico realmente bueno, siempre prefirió tomar este tipo de transporte y con muchísima más razón pues ya hacía más de un año en el cual un día en particular se encontró con un conductor que le dejó sin aliento y con una amigable sonrisa le robó el corazón, mientras su alma se perdía en sus hermosos ojos azules. Inconscientemente tenía la necesidad de estar en las calles, tratando de hallar, disimuladamente, a aquel muchacho, y aunque jamás se sentiría capaz de si quiera dirigirle la palabra; se conformaría con sólo volver a ver esa cabellera, esos ojos y grabarlos en su memoria para siempre.

La mayoría de las veces se reprochaba, se volvía realista, casi cayendo en la negatividad, pero su subconsciente siempre le alimentaba esa esperanza en volver a encontrarlo.

Era Lunes cuando Hinata tomó uno de los primeros taxis que divisó, casi sintiendo dolor al no encontrar al conductor deseado, se subió al auto. Muchas veces los conductores nunca cooperaban con sus deseos e iban demasiado despacio para su gusto en particular y más con un día como aquél cuando tenía un poco de prisa. Incontables veces quiso alzar la voz y pedirle que acelerara un poco, pero la vergüenza le invadía el habla y resignándose se quedaba callada.

Para su suerte comenzaba a verse la Gran Manzana, y removiéndose en su lugar se perdió mirando los carteles y la publicidad mientras pensaba en él.

Mientras tanto, el joven conductor Naruto Uzumaki conducía distraído por la Gran Manzana, mientras llevaba a una viejecilla que comenzaba a quedarse dormida. Siempre que conducía por esa zona de Nueva York su mete divagaba e inconscientemente echaba una ojeada al edificio donde vio a aquella joven de hermosos ojos y fina personalidad.

Se sorprendió volviendo a pensar en ella. Debía ser realista, ¡ya había pasado un año! Le dolió pensarlo si quiera y se acomodó en el asiento mirando por espejo retrovisor a la viejita que ya estaba dormida. Rió con ganas acentuando sus facciones.

—Señora —llamó mientras la viejecilla abría sus ojos sorprendida— ya casi llegamos, ¡de veras! —comentó con su típico tono de voz sacándole una sonrisa a la anciana.

—Muchas gracias, jovencito. —dijo la señora mientras iba sacando su decrépito monedero para pagarle.

Naruto volvió a reír. Los viejitos siempre le habían caído bien, incluso si le pegaban con su periódico por conducir "rápido".

Volvió su vista al frente cuando muchos "colegas" se le encimaron casi raspándole los espejos del auto. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ira vuelta de rueda por aquella calle, dejó de acelerar y aflojó los brazos.

Volteó a su derecha y divisó a un par de taxistas que pitaban para poder avanzar. Resopló divertido, ya sabía que nunca funcionaba, él prefería gritar. Volteó a su izquierda y su vista se posó en otro taxi… casi no podía ver bien por el reflejo del sol en los vidrios, pero la persona que iba ahí parecía alguien irreal, el sedoso cabello se le amoldaba al rostro y su piel relucía con los rayos solares… su respiración le falló por unos segundos cuando enfocó su visión. ¡Ahí estaba! Sentada en la parte trasera del coche… ¡Después de un año y muchos suspiros la volvía a ver! Sentía que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

En ese momento no supo muy bien qué hacer, el corazón de latía desbocado y tan sonoramente que le costaba escuchar otra cosa que no fuera éste. Sólo vio cómo el coche donde estaba la muchacha comenzaba a arrancar; esta vez no la dejaría ir. Pisó el acelerador y avanzó rápidamente.

—Señora, juro que este viaje no se lo cobro, ¡así que agárrese bien! —comentó sin dejar que la viejecilla le pudiera contestar porque incrementó la velocidad y la señora chocó de espaldas contra el asiento.

Hinata agradeció al cielo que el embotellamiento se estuviera disipando, ya llevaba más de media hora en el ese auto y necesitaba con urgencia llegar su despacho.

El conductor parecía saber qué hacía, ya que conducía y se escabullía por los huecos más estrechos entre los coches, logrando ponerle los nervios de punta a pesar de que se le notaba experiencia. Se sujetó al asiento y se sintió aliviada cuando vio el edificio.

Naruto conducía como loco por las calles de Nueva York con una ancianita a punto de recibir un ataque cardiaco. Sentía que se le escapaba de las manos, e imprudente aceleraba más a pesar de los gritos ahogados de la señora. Muchas veces se le perdió el auto de vista y frustrado gritaba incoherencias para sumarle el susto a su pasajera.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Vamos, muévanse! —gritaba frenético— ¡Tengo prisa, de veras!

Luchaba contra la corriente con tal desesperación y con tanto temor que le sudaban las manos. Por fin la divisó saliendo del auto y el corazón le palpitó furioso.

Hinata suspiró y se encaminó a hacia la puerta mientras buscaba sus llaves en el bolso que siempre cargaba.

Naruto estacionó bruscamente su auto lo más cerca que pudo a ella. Salió del carro sin apagar el motor y corrió, o más bien, le exigió a sus piernas correr lo más rápido que pudieran.

Hinata se puso nerviosa al notar que no entraba las laves, ¿qué haría si no las encontraba?

—¡Oye! —gritó Naruto mientras la adrenalina le invadía el cuerpo. Tiró a cuatro turistas que le tomaban fotos y casi se va de boca al pasar por encima de una barda que sobresalía en la acera— ¡Oye!

Hinata volteó confundida hacia los lados buscando al propietario de esos sonorosos gritos. Para su sorpresa se encontró con un muchacho de cabellera rubia que pedía disculpas a unos ejecutivos pues les había tirado todo el papeleo.

La joven sintió cómo la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas, quiso parecer como si no lo hubiera visto, pero el cuerpo no le reaccionó por lo que se quedó estática en ese mismo lugar. Rogaba porque sus piernas se mantuvieran firmes y no se desplomara en medio de la calle, y menos en ese preciso instante. Jamás pensó que lo volvería a ver y mucho menos que él estuviera corriendo como desquiciado hacia ella. Jamás.

Recordó de volver a respirar cuando los pulmones comenzaron a dolerle; inhaló precipitadamente un poco de aire mientras sus ojos seguían dando crédito a lo que veía.

Ya casi llegaba, sólo necesitaba apretar un poco el paso y la tendría frente a él. En poco tiempo el cerebro de Naruto formuló preguntas lógicas en consecuencia de sus acciones: ¿qué le iba a decir?, ¿cómo iría a explicar el por qué de su carrera sólo para verla? ¡¿Qué haría? Se abofeteó mentalmente por su imprudencia, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. En cuestión de segundos ya la tenía enfrente, jadeando miró su rostro y lo grabó en su mente.

Hinata estaba a punto de desmayarse, sentía las manos temblar y cómo se hacía más ruidoso el palpitar de su corazón.

—Yo… eh… bueno… ¡Hola! —dijo de repente Naruto. Hinata ni se inmutó— No qué estúpido, cómo "hola" —se reprochó en voz baja, pero para su desgracia Hinata le había escuchado todo— Eh… yo… ¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y hace como un año te traje precisamente aquí! ¡El mejor conductor de taxis de Nueva York! —Muy bien, debía admitirlo, aquello fue totalmente innecesario, pero a Hinata le pareció sumamente tierno pues le sonrió a pesar de sentir que a cualquier movimiento se desplomaría ahí.

—Na-Naruto… Soy, Hinata Hyuuga, en-encantada de verte… otra vez —el hilo de voz que salió de las cuerdas vocales de Hinata fue suficiente para el alivio de Naruto. La sorpresa que le golpeó a Hinata al saber que sus palabras eran totalmente honestas, la desarmó. Ansiaba verlo, necesitaba verlo, y ahí estaba: presentándose de la manera más inesperada.

—¡Creí que no te alcanzaba, de veras! —Naruto pareció arrepentirse al momento en que gritó aquella frase, ya que el sonrojo que golpeó el rostro de Hinata le indicó que había quedado fuera de lugar.

—¡Jovencito! —gritó una ancianita que conducía un taxi— ¡Creo que ya he tenido suficiente aventura por el resto de mi vida! ¿Podría llevarme a mi reunión?

Naruto soltó una carcajada mientras se rascaba la nuca, secundado por la risita de Hinata quien volvió a suspirar mirando el costado de Naruto.

Ya lo que se avecinaba no importaba, tenían que vivir el presente y disfrutar de él. Porque gracias a él, volvieron a encontrarse y eso era todo lo que más deseaban. Aunque pasó todo un año, era cosa del destino llegar a verse, de grabar esos momentos y volver a sentir.

**FIN**

**BUEH~ Ahí está (: ¿Final Abrupto? Creo que sí. Pero en fin, pobre viejecilla, se llevó la consecuencia de un deseo de amor (?) Espero que les haya gustado, esto fue hecho con mucho amor para todos los que me pidieron una continuación ;)  
****Recuerden que cualquier duda y/o aclaración me dejan un review, además, engordan a un autor y últimamente ando flaca D: ¿me dejan uno? **

**Muchas gracias por leer y no crean, no será el último NaruHina mío por acá ;) **

**Saludos **


End file.
